An electromagnetic shielding material is broadly used for example as a front filter installed on a display to block electromagnetic waves leaking from the display. The electromagnetic shielding material used as a front plate is required not to decrease visibility of the display screen of a display besides the function of blocking the electromagnetic waves. For example, an electromagnetic shielding material comprising an etching sheet in which a metal foil is etched into a mesh-like form glued together with a transparent substrate is used as such an electromagnetic shielding material. However, there is a problem that many steps such as a laminating step of the metal foil and an etching step are necessary. Further, in order to improve visibility, a surface treatment step such as chrome plating to blacken the surface of the metal in mesh-like form becomes necessary, and there is a problem that a complex step is necessary. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-271086, a method of manufacturing an electromagnetic shielding material as a method to solve this problem by performing intaglio offset printing on a glass substrate of a geometric pattern using an ink including a black pigment and metal particles and then firing is provided. However, in the case that the black pigment is added at an amount at which sufficient blackness can be obtained, the resistance value of the conductive layer obtained becomes high because the black pigment has a high resistance value. Consequently, in order to maintain a sufficient electromagnetic shielding property, it is necessary to additionally form a metal layer on the surface of the black conductive layer with wet plating, and there is a problem that the step becomes complex.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-271086